5- My world stopped for a moment
by DTA2013
Summary: "What will happen if you don't?" JJ asked. "I will be honest if we don't deliver them now they could die and so could Emily" she looked at her "please save her," JJ pleaded "Jennifer I need you to be prepared, just incase" JJ nodded numbly as the doctor spoke. As ever please R&R... Part of the Manipulation: Series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**As always I do not own criminal minds just the OOC, please R&R**

**I used many different sites concerning the medical side so hopefully it is somewhat correct.**

JJ watched numbly as three men burst through the doors, "Oh thank god" she muttered as they reached her "Ma'am can we have some room please" they asked kindly as JJ moved slightly her legs not fully cooperating with her body. The medics administered a drug to help ease and should stop the seizure. "Can you tell me what happened?" the medic asked, "Her back was hurting and she got up and just collapsed" JJ said as tears ran down her face.

The medic nodded as they carefully lifted her onto the gurney "I'm coming with you" JJ said more firmly than she really felt. "Ma'am with all due" JJ did not give them chance to finish "I am her wife" she glared at them both causing them to nod "We need to get going" as they began to head out the doors, JJ keeping as close to Emily as she could.

JJ sat in the back of the ambulance holding Emily's hand as the medic began to ask JJ some questions about her health and how far along Emily is "She has five weeks left she is booked in for a C-section as she is unable to have a natural birth" JJ said sadly as she looked at her wife

"She has had some problems with her blood pressure and has been told to take it easy, we had a scare last week the doctor was worried they may have to be delivered early," JJ said as she held onto Emily's hand. The medic nodded as they pulled up outside the ER.

* * *

They wheeled Emily straight through to the ER. "Ma'am you will have to wait here I am afraid," the nurse said as she looked into sad eyes. "Is there anyone we can call?" "They are all on their way," JJ said as the tears fell. "Can you let me know when the father arrives please?" the nurse asked

JJ's eyes blazed at her "She is my wife, there is no father, those are my children" her voice was low and firm as she spoke "I'm sorry didn't mean to offend you Ma'am" "Please call me JJ" she said as she looked at her "I have rung her doctor, if Emily wakes and is surrounded by strangers she will panic" JJ warned "I understand" JJ nodded as she collapsed into the chair.

* * *

Sarah and Karen burst into the waiting room "Ma?" Sarah said, as JJ just broke more she had been on her own for the past twenty minutes and all her worse fears where at the forefront of her mind, she hadn't even registered that Sarah had spoken "Ma, what's happened?" Sarah tried again as she looked to Karen for help.

Sarah had never seen JJ like this and it scared her, she wasn't getting an answer or any type of response the only thing Sarah could think to do was to wrap her arms around her, "I've got you ma" Sarah said weakly. JJ wrapped her arms around Sarah pulling her onto her lap as though she was holding on to her for dear life. Karen gave a soft smile as she knelt in front of them both "Jennifer, look at me," Karen said softly only just getting her attention "What's happened?"

JJ could not help the tears and the sobs that ripped from her chest "She collapsed" it came out in a sob as Sarah held on tighter. "Jennifer, she is in the best" JJ shook her head "I should have" Sarah placed a kiss on JJ's wet cheek "Love you Mama" causing her to hold on to her more "I love you too sweetie" her voice was slightly weak.

* * *

Their attention was pulled as the door opened only to reveal the team "Any news?" Morgan asked walking straight over to JJ, who in turn pulled Sarah as close to her as she could, leaving Karen to watch on "Nothing yet, I have only managed to get she collapsed out of her, can you please tell us what happened?" Karen said as she motioned Morgan away from them both.

JJ felt like she had been waiting hours JJ's face was buried in Sarah's neck rocking them both; the team could only look on as their heart broke for them both. The Doctor walked into the room looking straight at JJ "Jennifer" JJ's eyes met hers for the first time that anyone had entered the room they could see the worry evident on her face and in her eyes.

Doctor Young smiled sadly as she spoke "Can I have a word in private please" she asked JJ nodded "I'll be back baby stay with Karen," JJ whispered sadly as the doctor held the door open for her to step outside.

* * *

JJ followed her out on shaky legs resting her hand on the wall to support herself "Jennifer we are going to have to deliver the babies, I have ran a scan and it has shown she has Placenta Accreta," she said softly "I need your permission Jennifer" she said looking at her. Her heart went out to the two of them, they had struggled but they had just seemed to be coming along all at once and Emily finally looked as though she was interested. They had been warned that there might be complications and the doctor had said her prayers for it not to be.

"What will happen if you don't?" JJ asked softly. "I will be honest if we don't deliver them now they could die and so could Emily" she looked at her "please save her," JJ pleaded as she signed the forms her main concern was Emily and their children, everything else could wait.

"Jennifer I am afraid you won't be able to be in the room they are getting her ready now, but I need you to be prepared" JJ nodded numbly as the doctor spoke to her "Will the babies be okay?"

Dr. Young looked at her for a moment "I will get a nurse to come in and explain everything to you but I will do my best," she said softly as she opened the door to the waiting room.

* * *

JJ walked back into the waiting room falling straight into Sarah's arms "Ma, what's going on?" Sarah asked as her voice broke. JJ collected herself as best she could she looked sadly at Sarah, Karen and the team.

JJ took Sarah over to the chairs as they both sat down before JJ looked at them all "Emily has Placenta Accreta and they are going to deliver the babies" JJ said as a sob ripped from her throat "What else Ma?" Sarah asked as she tried to keep the tears a bay. "She said we needed to be prepared," JJ said as her heart broke, the sobs ripping from her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarah hung onto JJ not wanting to let go as they all waited for news. They had been waiting for over an hour without any word. Elizabeth arrived not long after they had taken Emily down, JJ could not even talk without breaking down. "Jennifer your mom and dad are on their way" hoping to get some sort of response, even Sarah had withdrawn as though they were holding each other together.

A young nurse walked into the waiting room "Ms Prentiss?" she said softly though her eyes looked sad. JJ looked at her as she gripped Sarah's hand "Is Emily okay?"

"Doctor Young will talk to you once she has finished, she has asked if you would like to come and meet your children." JJ frowned slightly as Sarah spoke "Is my Mom okay?" the nurse looked at the two women. "She is still in surgery, and she will be for a while, but I know she will want to know her children are okay when she wakes" she replied though her eyes conveyed sadness.

"Where are they?" JJ asked keeping hold of Sarah's hand. "If you would like to come with me I can take you to them, they are in the NICU, but they are both doing well" she gave a reassuring smile as both JJ and Sarah followed her.

* * *

JJ walked over looking at their children "Do they have names yet" the nurse asked as she started to write the nametags. "Andrew and Jane Prentiss" she said softly "Are they okay?" "We are running some tests" the nurse said softly. "But they seem healthy, the anesthesia has made them sleepy but it will wear off soon" she smiled, as JJ and Sarah looked at them. "Can we hold them?" JJ asked as she looked at the nurse "Of course, once Mrs Prentiss is out of surgery they will be moved into a private room so you all can be together Dr. Young has arranged it for you"

The nurse handed Andrew to her as JJ cradled him speaking softly. "You gave us quite a scare little man but your just perfect" she said before handing him to Sarah, she looked at her little brother. "Hey little man I'm your big sister" she said as she kissed. his head before handing him back to the nurse so she could place him back in the incubator. The nurse then handed her Jane "you are just perfect as well your mamma and mommy love you both so much," she said as the tears fell again.

Sarah wrapped her arm around JJ "Can you please tell us what is going on with my mom" Sarah asked hoping the nurse would know. "There were some complications, I am afraid that is all I know" she said honestly, as she placed Jane back into the incubator.

They watched over them as a soft knock disturbed them from their thoughts, another nurse walked into the room speaking quietly to them both. "Can you both come with me please, Dr. Young is waiting for you in the waiting room" she smiled at them. "Is Emily okay?" JJ asked as they followed the nurse back to the room "the doctor needs to explain a few things to you"

* * *

JJ walked back into the waiting room, which was now full the team was there her parents, Elizabeth and Karen. Sarah kept hold of JJ hands as she walked in behind her. "Dr. Young, is Emily okay? And what the hell is going on" JJ could not help her emotions she was scared and all she wanted to do was be with her wife and children.

"Can we talk in my office Jennifer please" she asked softly "Okay" she said slightly reluctantly. "Will you be okay Sarah?" Sarah nodded as Elizabeth walked over to them both wrapping her arms around them before JJ left with the doctor.

* * *

"Can you please tell me she is okay?" JJ asked as soon as the door was closed "She is going to be fine, but there where complication during the C-section" JJ looked at her. "What kind of complications?" Dr. Young took hold of her hand as she began to explain, "the placenta accreta, caused Emily to lose a lot of blood"

JJ looked at her slightly confused "okay, how bad, is she going to be okay?" JJ asked again the doctor looked at her sadly, "When we tried to stem the bleeding Emily lost a server about of blood, we had no choice, that in order to save her that we had to perform hysterectomy."

"Does Emily know?" JJ looked at her in shock "I need to see her" JJ said as tears fell "Please" the doctor smiled softly "you two are so alike, but please just allow me to finish" JJ nodded.

"We performed what is known as a sub-total hysterectomy meaning the removal of the body of the uterus, leaving the cervix behind." JJ let the information soak in before she asked, "So she won't be able to have any more children? Is there going to be any problems due to this?" JJ asked her voice was calmer than she felt as she waited for the doctor to explain.

"There will be a lot of discomfort originating from the uterus contracting against that incision used to get the babies out. However, with a hysterectomy, there is no uterus contracting. This large organ, normally somewhat flopping around to twang all those sore spots in the abdomen, is missing. She is a lot of the pain. We can manage her pain but right now the only thing any of us can do is be there for her and help her heal, she did take it very well when I told her but she needs you Jennifer" the doctor smiled. "I can only allow two in the room for now but your team and family are welcome to stay as long as they like, but it may be best if it you on your own before everyone else comes in"

JJ nodded "Can you please just take me to her" JJ said as tears rolled down her cheek. "Of course" She smiled as she stood holding the door open leading JJ to her room. "I will leave you alone for a while would you like me to send everyone up" JJ looked at her for a moment "Can you wait for a while I need to make sure she is okay, for myself" JJ said as she started to walk in the room looking at her wife.

* * *

"Jen" Emily mutter as she saw her "Hey baby" JJ smiled softly as she walked over to her wrapping her arms around her, taking in the warmth and safety that she was alive. "I have been so worried," JJ, said as she ran her hand over her cheek before leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

Emily smiled as she leaned into the touch and the kiss "Jen, has the" JJ placed her finger on Emily's lip "Dr. Young has explained everything sweetheart" she said softly as she looked into her eyes, which were filled with unshed tears.

"Jen, where" she whisper as she leaned into her wife "I need to see them please" Emily almost begged as JJ chuckled. "They will bring them through shortly I promise, Emily they are just beautiful" JJ smiled as she kissed Emily on her forehead. "I am so proud of you," she whispered. "Don't you ever scare me like that again baby I thought I lost you" JJ said as she buried her face in Emily's neck "Sorry Jen" JJ chuckled "Yeah wait till Sarah see you"

* * *

The team waited for news, Sarah was sat with Elizabeth and Karen, Anthony with Sandy, Morgan kept hold of Garcia, and the other two were watching over them, Reid sat in the corner his foot tapping on the floor.

"I can't lose her Gran, I can't" Sarah mumbled as Elizabeth rubbed her back "you know how stubborn your mom is, she will be fine, how are my grandchildren" she asked trying to take her mind off it. "Perfect, why didn't she say anything when Ma asked?" Sandy and Anthony wrapped their arms around her. "Sweetheart if it was bad news Jennifer would have been back by now, so no news is good news" she smiled softly.

The soft knock on the door pulled Sarah from her thoughts "Doctor is where is Ma," Sarah said as tears began to roll down her cheek again. "Sarah?" "Yes now please tell me," Sarah demanded. "Your mom is doing well, a little sore, Jennifer is with her" Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" Sarah pleaded, "Jennifer has asked me to come and get you all but she wants Sarah to go in first" Sarah smiled as everyone rose and started to follow the doctor.

* * *

Emily was still groggy as she lay there cradling Andrew "He is just" she looked at JJ who was holding Jane "they are perfect" she smiled. "They are beautiful just like their mommy," JJ said, as she looked down at her daughter "perfect" she whispered. Jen, you promise me they are okay" Emily looked at her the fear showing in her eyes as they washed over them both. "Baby I promise, they were a little quite when they were born and sleepy, but that is only because of the anesthesia, Em they ran some tests but they are perfect" she smiled reassuringly

They were both pulled from the quite thoughts by a soft knock as JJ spoke softly "Come in" Emily smiled as she saw Sarah. "Mom" she let out in a breath "You okay?" Emily chuckled slightly "I am fine" Emily looked at JJ for a moment. "I will explain everything later Sarah" JJ promise "Okay" she said softly as she walked over to them both. "So what do you think of your little brother and sister" Emily asked as she kept a close eye on her daughter.

"They are perfect Mom" she smiled as JJ placed Jane back into the cot before taking Andrew off Emily so Sarah could get to her mom fully. "I was so worried mom" Sarah said and she wrapped her arms around her hiding her face in Emily's neck, "I promise I am fine, sore and tired, but other than that" she paused and looked at JJ as she placed a soft kiss on Sarah's head.

JJ rubbed Sarah's back gently "Do you think we will get shouted at if we bring everyone in for a few minutes since I know they are all worried" JJ smirked as Emily nodded. "Tell them to come in but quietly," Emily said as she kept hold of Sarah "Mom you swear you're okay, what happened" she mumbled into her neck. "I promise I am fine and Jen will explain everything to you I promise" Sarah nodded as their family and the team entered.

"Emily" Elizabeth said softly as her eyes fell onto her daughter, Emily raised her hand to hush them all "I am fine, and so are our children" Emily smiled as they all walked over to the cribs.

Garcia grinned; "they are just" she was lost for words as JJ laughed slightly, before speaking. "Right before we get shouted at can you all leave and come in one at a time, we just knew you all needed to see Emily and the babies are okay" JJ smiled as they all nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth, Sarah and JJ stayed in the room as the others left "Emily what on earth happened" Elizabeth said the concern in her voice showing through. "I lost a lot of blood Mom, that's all I promise we are all okay" Emily said with a slight smile as JJ went over picking Jane up. "Would you like to meet your granddaughter," JJ said as Elizabeth carefully took hold of her.

"Emily, Jennifer she is just perfect, I am so proud of you both" she looked at her for a moment before she spoke again. "She just looks like you, Sarah when you were born, though she has a little more hair" Elizabeth smiled softly as Sarah went to take hold of her before passing her to Emily.

"This little man is Andrew" JJ grinned as Elizabeth took hold of him "Emily, Jennifer, I hope you don't mind but I have set up the trust funds already." Emily nodded as Sarah and JJ frowned "I thought you had already done that Emily?" JJ asked looking slightly confused at them both.

Elizabeth laughed slightly as she handed Andrew back to JJ "Yes Emily has set one up for them as well, I guess Sarah didn't know about this either" she looked pointedly at her daughter. "She didn't need to know yet" Emily shrugged slightly as she looked back down at her daughter.

Elizabeth shook her head "Sarah you have one as well it just hasn't been shown to you, it has money placed into it every month from a few different businesses we own and your mother also owns, and by the look on both your faces you don't know this either." JJ and Sarah shook their head "No but when we get home I will be looking through ALL the paper work" JJ said as she glared at her wife.

"It's all in the safe," Emily said softly as she looked at her family. "Mother can Jen's mom and dad come in please before you get me into any more trouble?" she said with a slight yawn.

* * *

Sarah would not leave their side as the rest of the family and team came in to see them all. "They are going to start to feel like parcels soon with everyone picking them up" she joked as Emily took hold of them both.

JJ was sat on the bed with her arm around her wife. "I love you all so much, thank you for letting me be your family" JJ said as a tear fell down her cheek as she looked at Sarah "We love you to my sweet girl" Emily said as she leaned into her.

"Sarah would you mind asking Reid, Rossi and Garcia to come in for a second we need to ask them something" Emily said with a slight yawn "Okay but Mom you also need to rest" she said as she got off the bed before walking into the hall bring the three of them back.

JJ took Andrew off Emily as she got off the bed so Emily could speak "is everything alright Em?" Garcia asked as they walked in, Reid looked at her with unsure eyes and Rossi eyes looked full of life for once. "Garcia everything is fine I want to ask you all something though" JJ handed Andrew to Rossi as he looked at him with so much love.

"Rossi you have been like a father to me the past few years and we feel it is only right to ask you, Reid you are already my little brother and Garcia you know what you mean to us both you all do" she paused as they looked at her.

"Be grateful she doesn't have to speak to the press they would fall asleep in seconds" JJ joked as she looked at her wife. "Okay I will get to the point," she said as she stuck her tongue out at JJ, the three of them laughed slightly as Rossi just stared at the bundle of joy in his arms. "Would you be his godparents it would mean the world to me and Jennifer," she said softly as she yawned again.

"Really?" Garcia nearly squealed "Yes" she looked at Reid for a moment "Reid?" he looked back at her "I would... it you mean...I mean… Yes" he finally mumbled out as he looked at Rossi who now had the silliest grin spread across his face.

JJ and Emily laughed as Reid tried to get his words out. "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before, unless there is a woman you like, around you," Emily teased. The three walked out of the room sending Morgan, Hotch and Karen in as the ladies had requested.

* * *

"Hey princess" Morgan smiled as they both walked "I am sorry but I will make this quick" JJ said as she looked over at her very sleepy wife. Emily could barely keep her eyes open "Would you four" she looked at Sarah "Be Jane's godparents" she smiled as Hotch and Morgan nodded. "Can I?" Morgan asked looking at Jane. JJ carefully passed Jane to Morgan. "You are going to be truly spoiled" he smirked before handing her back. "Thank you Emily, Jennifer, it mean so much to me" Karen smiled, "Karen we couldn't think of anyone better not after everything with Sarah"

JJ smiled softly wrapping her arm around Sarah who seemed to be in slight shock. "Sarah" JJ looked at her as Sarah just looked at them both in shook "Really Ma?" she asked as JJ smiled. "Really Sarah" JJ said running her fingers through her hair like she had so many times before with her and Emily.

The team slowly left for the night as Sarah settled onto the chair, JJ was laid on the bed next to Emily and their children were tucked up near them, Emily had fallen asleep in JJ's arms just before the team had said goodbye. **'This was their family'** JJ thought to herself as she looked at her three children and back at her wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later

"You're sure about this... I mean," JJ looked at Emily "I am more than sure" "But Jen we" "will you just be quite, everything has been taken care of" Emily frowned for a moment. "How can it be they were five weeks early for gods sakes" "You think I hadn't noticed that?" JJ asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose, Emily sighed softly "Jen what if it's too soon" JJ looked into unsure brown eyes, as she placed her hand on her cheek. "Emily I promise they are fine you are doing a lot better as well."

JJ paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek "Baby listen to me" JJ said as she looked confidently into her eyes. "You have been in this hospital for two weeks, and I want my wife to come home, I know your scared and worried, but I promise you they wouldn't be letting you or our children go home if they thought for a moment something was wrong." JJ took a breath "I want my family to come home Emily" JJ smiled sadly.

"Jen what if something happens, what if I can't cope, what if you have to go to work and what if" JJ placed her fingers on to Emily's lips. "Listen to me, there will always be what ifs and they how's and the whys, we have to learn as we go, sweetheart you are not going to mess up, you're not going to hurt them and you can cope, if you can't believe in yourself can you please believe in me?"

Emily looked at JJ "What if I hurt them?" JJ half-smiled "Em, you won't hurt them because you love them and I love you." Emily shook her head slightly "Jen" "Emily have some faith in yourself baby I have faith in you that you can get past this, you have been through a hell of a lot in a short amount of time but that does not mean you did anything wrong, they wanted to come early it wasn't anything you had done"

"I have the rest of the month off" JJ said softly trying to ease Emily's fears; Emily wasn't suffering from depression she had bonded with their babies, but she couldn't help feeling like she had hurt them before they were born, the doctor had explained that they may have development problems but it was too early to tell yet, and so far they all were doing well, Emily just couldn't see that it wasn't her fault.

"How you manage that?" Emily asked with a slight scowl on her face "If I am honest I have no clue the director ordered it or something." JJ said; all JJ knew was that Strauss had ordered her to take the time off. Emily laughed; "Pays to know people sometimes" Emily winked. "You're sure we can I mean we're ready? I'm ready? What if I mess it up?" JJ rolled her eyes just as Sarah walked into the room.

"Emily, Sarah turned out okay, so I do not understand why your so worried," JJ said "Hey Sarah" she smiled "Hey Mom, Ma, is everything okay or she freaking out again" Sarah asked. "She is right in this room young lady," Emily warned before looking at JJ. "Jen I want to go home" her eyes were unsure but she knew she could trust the woman in front of her "Finally" JJ laughed.

Emily smiled at her wife and daughter just as another wave of panic coursed through her body "baby we, we, haven't got everything for them" Emily's eyes were wide the fear and worry showing. JJ rolled her eyes before looking at her wife "For the love of god Emily, I have sorted everything out car seats bottles diapers and I have even gone as far as getting a new car to fit us all in and the buggy so please explain to me now why we are not ready to get our family home"

Sarah looked between them both as she spoke "I'll just wait outside just let me know" she said backing out the door **'I think my Ma is going to kill my Mom and before they have even left here.' **Sarah thought to herself.

"Has mom finally agreed to come home yet?" JJ smiled "Oh I am not giving her a choice anymore we are all coming home today is your Grandmother at home yet?" JJ asked as Sarah smiled. "She is and so is everyone else" JJ smiled "Thank god,"

"So Em, we go home hopefully in an hour can I please or can you please get dressed, I brought your favourite top and pants." JJ smiled as she handed Emily her very familiar go-bag "Who is picking us up baby?" Emily asked, as she sat up more "Your partner, he wouldn't have it any other way." JJ smiled.

In fairness Morgan had been a life line for JJ the past two weeks, helping JJ find the most safest model of car which was big enough for them all to be comfortable in and not feel cramped, he had even helped set in the holders for the car seats in the back, Derek Morgan had become big brother protective uncle and godfather all over again but in fairness JJ only saw it as a blessing since Emily was so reluctant to go home.

Morgan had arrived half an hour later to take the girls home and if he was honest, he could not wait though they were all sure Emily was going to kill them so much that Elizabeth had hidden all of their guns for the time being.

He knocked softly on the door before walking in on a half-naked Emily "Wow, sorry I'll just" JJ glared at him. "Morgan close your mouth and get out" JJ snapped as Emily hid her face in embarrassment and shame, JJ sighed softly. "Shh Em it's okay he didn't" "He did see Jen they are not that hard to miss," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "Emily, come on darling let's just get you dressed, you know he won't say anything he loves you too much" JJ said in comforting voice.

"What we talked about before they were" JJ smiled "I have already told you, that we can and I have been looking into it with Elizabeth and hopefully it can happen before Christmas." JJ said softly as she smiled at her wife "And I have thought about it as well and in the new year I will book some time off and have" she paused as she looked into loving eyes.

"You're sure Jen" "I have only ever been sure of a few things in my life and this is one of them, it's time to get rid of the reminders and move past them baby, you have dealt with everything so well and I am so proud of you, but I don't like seeing the look of shame that flashes in your eyes when I look and touch your body" she said softly as her lips met Emily's pulling her into a loving kiss. "Now let's get your dressed and home"

JJ opened the door leaving Emily alone for a moment she needed to talk to Morgan; she found him at the nurses' station his hand resting on a wheel chair. "You know she is going to kill you for that," she said as she walked over to him. "She'll get over it, plus I like pushing her around" he smiled softly. "Morgan about what you saw" He nodded "I knew JJ and I won't say anything to anyone" his eyes looked at her sadly. "I just didn't know they were that bad" She smiled softly "They are but."

"JJ listen to me I love her like my sister, she is my partner and those don't bother me, they are proof of her strength and that she survived everything thing. I respect her too much to say anything or look at her differently she is my princess, and you are her knight" he smirked as she slapped him softly. "Let's get my family home," JJ said as they both worked their way back to the room.

"Where did you park the car" JJ asked as they walked into the room "Near the front do you need some help taking the little ones to the car or shall I just go and load everything else in" He asked as he looked at Emily. "Derek" Emily said unsurely "Hey princess, you ready to get your butt moving, you've been slacking off too much lately." He teased as a smiled touched her lips "I've been slacking off?" she asked "And what the hell is that" she glared at the wheelchair. "Your ticket home" "There is no way in hell I am getting in that I am walking out of here, I gave birth I am not injured so not a chance in hell" Emily said in a slightly raised voice.

"You know full well they won't let you walk out of here, have you even walked any further than the bathroom or to the cribs?" he asked as her looked at her. "Well not really" she admitted "And didn't that hurt?" he said as a small smile crept onto his face. "Fine, but who is going to help Jennifer take them to the car "Your wife is quite capable of getting them in the car, so stop worrying" he smiled.

"Is there enough room?" she asked, "Has she not told you she bought a new car?" "Yes but" he laughed. "Emily I took her shopping and I made sure it is safe and big enough for you JJ the twins and Sarah to all get in with enough space to swing a cat around, if you wanted to, though I think that might be against the law" he said with a smirk.

"Where is she?" Morgan rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at her "Loading the car up with all your things, you know Garcia bought the whole shop" he laughed as he helped her into the wheelchair. "Morgan you promise it's safe?" "Whoa, when did you stop trusting me" he said slightly hurt "look JJ bought the top of the range Chevy Suburban SUV, so you know that it is safe." Emily looked up at him "Please tell me it's not black" he laughed, "No it is metallic blue" Emily smiled. "Thank god, don't want to feel like I am at work when we go somewhere" she joked as JJ came back in the room, "did you get them into the car seats?" JJ asked as she fully walked into the room. "Of course you really thought I'd leave you to do it all yourself?" he teased

"Right can we please go now?" Emily looked at her for a moment "Are you sure you don't want Morgan to help you?" Emily asked softly. "Em, I am very capable of putting our children into a car and plus I don't trust you to stay in that if he came with me" she joked as Emily glared at them both. "You'll get the door for her right?" He nodded as JJ picked up both car seats heading out the door making her way to the car.

Morgan started to make his way slowly down toward the exit as Emily spoke to him "Morgan about what you saw, I mean" she paused as Morgan stopped in his tracks so he could talk to her face to face, kneeling down in front of her he smiled as he spoke. "Emily listen to me please, I already knew and it does not make me think of you any differently nor do I think of you differently, so stop worrying your still my princess and no one will ever know" she smiled at him. "Thank you" "Now let's get you home" he smiled "I can walk" Emily smirked "No you're not allowed plus I like pushing you around, since it's the only time I am really able to"

JJ helped Emily into the car "Damn it" Emily winced as she got in "You okay" "Yeah just pulled a little" she admitted as she finally sat down. "Nice car" she smiled as Morgan got into the front allowing JJ to sit in the back with their children "So how much did this cost us?" Emily asked as they made their way home. "A few grand" JJ said softly hoping she would not be shouted at too much Emily smiled. "I like the colour" Emily said as she started to mess with all the gadgets on the dash, "You're not mad?" JJ asked as she watched her wife. "No not at all, you got something that would keep our family safe, how could I be mad?"

Morgan laughed. "You too are so cute, you know that," he teased as Emily slapped him "You shut up and drive, I need the toilet." Emily said as Morgan pulled up towards the gates before driving in and heading towards their house

Morgan pulled the car into the driveway before helping JJ get their babies out the car; JJ seemed to be taking it in her stride. "Morgan just unlock the door I can manage" He nodded "You're sure," he asked as JJ rolled her eyes. "I am more than sure now just do as I have asked and help Emily out please." Emily watched her for a moment trying to settle the nervous, she was fine in the hospital because nurses and doctors were around but here at home there was just her and JJ and that scared her.

"Prentiss you ready?" Morgan asked as he looked at his partner "Yeah I guess" he stared at her for a moment. "Emily why do you look terrified?" she looked at him for a moment "When Sarah was born, I had a house full of people to help and now there is just me and Jennifer, what if I can't cope," she asked as he helped her out of the car. "You will cope because you have friends and family around you that will do anything for you and we are all just a phone call away" he smiled at her as he walked her towards the front door. "Trust your wife Emily, she won't let you fall"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**For them who want to know who Karen is…Read Sarah's diary…And also Sarah is 15 for those who have asked.**

Emily stopped holding the doorframe as she eyed up her home, "You could have warned me Morgan," Emily whispered as she took in the welcome home banner streamers and her whole family stood in the lounge. "Your daughter can be scary and have you tried talking Garcia out of anything?" he mused softly, Emily nodded slightly "Doesn't stop me from wanting to kick their asses" Emily joked as she walked in.

Morgan wrapped his arm around her "Do you know how much you scared the hell out of us all princess" Emily shook her head "Let's just say if we lost you we would lose your wife as well" he pointed out as he helped her to sit down "Oh" she said softly as Sarah came sat straight next to her "Am I in trouble mom" Emily smiled as she wrapped her arm around her "No baby, but a warning would have been nice"

* * *

JJ watched on as Sandy and Elizabeth took their children in their arms, Emily could not help but laugh, "Mom, do you think Ma will kill them if they start crying" Emily chuckled "Her gun is in the safe so no I don't" Sarah laughed "What are you to laughing at?" JJ said with a pointed look at them both "Nothing darling come and sit down" JJ shook her head "Jen, they are fine my mother only ever dropped Sarah once" she joked "Mother!" Sarah said seeing the look on JJ's face "Ma she is messing"

JJ raised an eyebrow "So not funny Agent Prentiss" Emily smiled "No what is funny is watching you about to pounce on our parents at any second" JJ glared "And you're not worried?" Emily could not help but laugh "Sweetie just come and sit down for a second I promise you they are fine" Emily said softly.

Anthony had been watching JJ since they had gotten back home as he walked over to the three of them "It's good to see you back home Emily, these two have been missing you badly" he said with a pointed look at JJ "It's good to be home" JJ couldn't help but laugh "Yeah though it took me over three hours to get you to agree" Sarah chuckled "She's right mom" Emily closed her eyes slightly.

"You okay Em?" JJ said softly as she watched her wife "Yeah just tired Jen" she whispered as Sarah moved to go and keep an eye on her siblings, "You want to go and lay down sweetie no one will mind" Emily nodded before looking at her "Can you give me a hand not sure I will be able to make it up there on my own" Emily admitted. "I can but my dad will have to give me a hand, you want your pain killers?" JJ asked, even though she had had two weeks rest Emily's body was still exhausted and weak. They had been warned about this and it was mainly due to the trauma Emily had gone through. The pain made her tired and sore and if she was honest, she still felt overwhelmed by it all.

"Here take these mom" Sarah said with a slight smirk "What have I told you about eaves dropping" Emily mused as she happily took the tables, "Don't get caught when I do it, I will get Grandma and Nan to bring them up as well" she smirked, Emily couldn't help but shake her head as she took the tables she winced slightly as JJ looked at her concerned "Em, you okay?" she asked softly "Yeah I am just tired and my stomach is really hurting" she looked up at her wife as JJ smiled softly at her "Come on baby let's get you upstairs, dad can you give me a hand please" JJ said softly as they help Emily up.

* * *

JJ and Anthony had finally managed to get Emily upstairs "Thanks dad" JJ said softly, they help Emily on to the bed, as soon as Emily laid down she was asleep JJ couldn't help but let out a slight laugh "You was meant to get changed missy" she whispered placing a soft kiss on Emily's forehead. Antony spoke softly "She is going to be sore sleeping like that you want a hand?" JJ glared at him "She will be fine for a while I am quite capable of looking after her thank you" she almost snapped. "Jennifer, I never implied that you couldn't" she let out a soft sigh "Sorry dad" she motioned for them to leave the room. JJ was tired and they all knew it but JJ's focus was on Emily and her children.

"Come on kiddo I think me and you need to have a slight chat" he gave her the father don't you dare say no look "Dad" he shook his head "I saw the look you were giving your mom and Elizabeth, they won't hurt them, and you shouldn't allow your fear to take over" he said as they made their way into the dining room.

JJ frowned as she looked at him "Dad it is not fear, it is love and worry but it sure as hell isn't fear, I am their mother as well and that gives me every right to be protective over those three, Sarah doesn't do too good with so many people around, and yes fine it may be slight fear because I have got two small babies in other peoples arms and that scares the crap out of me. I don't want them to be hurt"

"Do you not trust your mother and me?" he asked softly "It isn't a case of that and you know it dad" JJ shook her head slightly "Dad they have been through a lot they and I don't want her to have any more pain than they have had already and I just want them" JJ said as her emotions took over, looked in to hurt eyes "Dad I didn't mean it like that"

Anthony sighed softly, it had been too long since they had spoken like this, he was starting to feel that her past happened been dealt with as much as he thought or it was the fear or motherhood that was bring it all out. "Jenny look at Emily and the pain she has been through did you talk it away, did you stop it or do you just make the pain less and give her a reason not to fall?" JJ laughed, "I'd never allow her to fall and I hope that I do take her pain away," she said with a soft smile.

Anthony smiled, "Jennifer we tried to protect you and we didn't, do we spend every day berating ourselves for it yes, because we allowed you to get hurt, we didn't do enough to protect you, but was that our fault? No, but we tried to help put the pieces back together again and I think we failed you in that as well"

"You didn't allow me to get hurt dad" JJ said softly as she looked at him "What happened helped me take this path in life, and find someone who makes me whole and complete and she takes all that pain away and so does Sarah" JJ said as calmly as she could. "But as your parents it was our job to make sure you didn't get hurt so we failed Jenny" JJ raised her voice slightly "YOU didn't fail, You didn't fail me, not then not now and can we please stop talking about this, it is the past it is my past and I would like to leave it there not be reminded of it" she said in a rushed breath.

Sarah stood in the hallway hearing her Ma's voice raise slightly and she knew that tone, ignoring that fact that she was talking to her dad Sarah barged in to the room "Ma" Sarah said as she looked into watery blue eyes, she glared at her dad before calmly asking him to leave, Sarah closed the door before looking back at JJ "Ma?" Sarah said as she walked over to her, JJ wrapped her arms around Sarah tightly "Shh, I've got you ma" she said softly as she rubbed her back. "Thank you and I'm sorry" JJ whispered in her ear Sarah pulled back slightly and studied her for a moment "I think you'd feel better in mom's arms" she said with a wink "Come on Ma let me help you for once" Sarah said as she opened the door

"Ma you and mom are so tired," JJ nodded Sarah was right she and Emily were exhausted, JJ opened her bedroom door, Sarah raised an eyebrow looking at her mother. Emily had managed to somehow remove her blouse exposing all her back and half under the covers "Sarah can you tell them all sorry and ask them to leave or ask Karen to do it" Sarah nodded.

"Ma let me help you, your both too tired for this" JJ shook her head "I can manage but thank you Sarah" Sarah smiled at her as the soft words left her lips "I know Ma and it's okay" JJ frowned slightly "You go back downstairs so I can get your mom and me dressed I promise I can manage" Sarah nodded as she left the room, JJ checked on their children before removing her clothes she walked over to her wife and gently stirred her "Emily let's get you undressed and under them covers" she said softly "Jen" Emily mumbled in her sleepy haze

"I need you to wake up a bit baby" JJ said softly as tired brown eyes opened looking straight at her "Hey" "Hey yourself" JJ said as she sat softly on the bed next to her, hand fingers gently running along her exposed skin "I need to get your pants off sweetie or your stomach is going to be sore in the morning" Emily nodded as she turned over onto her back.

Once Emily was fully undressed, JJ climbed into bed, Emily pulled her close burring her face into her neck as she took in the scent that was unique to JJ "Hmm I've missed you Jen" Emily said softly as their bodies wrapped into one another "Missed you more my darling wife" JJ said softly as she brought her lips down to Emily's pulling her into a soft and loving kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Translations are from goggle **

Emily was pulled from her light sleep two hours later by the soft cries emanating from the room as she opened her eyes to look around she saw JJ holding Morgan "Jen" Emily whispered so not to make her jump "Hey sweetie" JJ said as she walked over with Morgan "Little man was hungry and now little princess is too" Emily smiled softly "You want me to take him?" JJ nodded as she handed Morgan over before walking to pick Jane up to give her the other bottle.

After they had been fed and changed Emily stood over the cots, they were still awake their eyes slowly closing as Emily started to sing to them.

"Sommeil d'or embrasser tes yeux;  
Sourires vous attendent lorsque vous vous levez.  
Sommeil, joli bébé,  
ne pleure pas,  
Et je vais chanter une berceuse.  
Cares vous ne savez pas,  
donc dormir,  
tandis que plus vous montre que je vais garder.  
Dormir, jolie chérie,  
Ne pleure pas,  
Et je vais chanter une berceuse. "

JJ looked at Emily a soft smile touching her lips as they slowly drifted off to sleep "Come back to bed baby" JJ said softly as they both got back in bed "When" Emily smiled "I use to sing it to Sarah was she was born Isabella taught me it" JJ smiled "Is there an English version?" Emily laughed softly as she sung it softly in English

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
therefore sleep,  
while over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

As Emily finished she looked down at her wife, who was now curled into her fast asleep "I love you so much Jennifer" she whispered as she drifted off.

* * *

JJ awoke the early not through the noise of the babies crying but the distinctive sounds of two women arguing in the hall way.

Emily's voice ripped through the house "Do you hate me that bloody much, what was you thinking" she shouted "In fact do not even answer that, I thought you had some brains but no you have to damn well insult me!"

"Explain to me once again, what the hell you are doing" Emily shouted "Mom it's no big deal" Sarah tried to argue her point "Not a big deal! Really Sarah Jane Prentiss, you really think this isn't a big deal!" "Mom please, if you want to shout, fine then shout scream at me if that makes you feel any better but can we at least do this away from my sleeping brother and sister" Emily took a breath before heading downing stairs "Get your ass down here now" Emily shouted once she was at the bottom.

"So you want me to explain why?" Emily looked at her in disbelief "This has nothing to do with the fact that you have seen him, this young lady has more to the fact that you have been seeing him for the last four damned months and you have never told me, this is the fact I had to hear off the staff at your grandma's do you know how that makes me feel?" Sarah shook her head "I don't see what's the big deal, he seems nice!"

She had seen Emily pissed off, mad as hell, upset, in fact she had seen nearly every side of her but this shocked her, she placed her hand out of her mouth to keep the gasp inside, as Emily continued "Just what was you thinking, him of all people!" her voice married or the path of evil and hateful as her words ripped through the air.

"What the hell did I do to make you not trust me anymore?" Sandy took a breath as she whispered in JJ's ear "What's gone on?" JJ shook her head as they both kept out of Emily's way "I have no clue but I have never seen her this angry" JJ whispered

"You just don't get it do you Sarah, you really don't understand why I worry so badly"  
"You worry because your my mother and it's your job to worry about me" Sarah said in a sarcastic tone.

"This is not about me being your mom and doing a job as you so nicely put it, this is about you not coming to me, you not talking to me, you feeling that you can't come to me" Sarah frowned for a moment "If I had come to you mom you would have told me not to" Emily let a small smile touch her lips "No Sarah I wouldn't have, this is about the fact that you don't trust me and you haven't for a long time, you talk to me , but you don't TALK to me, you are my baby and I have no clue what is going on in your life, this is about that, this is about that fact that you felt the need to hide this from me"

"I didn't feel I needed to hide it from you, your wrong I do trust you" Emily sighed as she started to turn away speaking softly "You know when I got pregnant with you, I didn't have anyone, I didn't know who to turn too, Karen was there for me, but the people I needed wasn't because I couldn't turn to them for help, and I don't want my daughter to feel she can't come to me, I don't want my child to feel alone in the world"

Sarah placed her hand on Emily's shoulder "You had Grandma?" Sarah said with a questioning look on her face "Not at first I didn't Sarah, at first I had no one, wasn't till two months before you was born that I had my mother by my side, two months before you were born I didn't know what it was like to not have a mom, and that is the worse feeling ever"

"Mom!" Sarah said in a whisper "You see Sarah we weren't close like we are now, I doubt before she saw you on that screen she even knew I was around, I was passed between nanny's and household staff and only taken out to make mom and him look good, the perfect family, I was a doll for them nothing more, but you came along and for the first time in 20 years I had a mom, I had a mom who cared about me and I don't want you to feel that, I don't want you to feel you can't come to me" Emily kept her voice soft as she spoke

"I know you don't know your father and I know you will never meet him, but I did the best job I could, I protected you the best I could and I have failed you because I couldn't protect you. My job took you from me and I blame myself every day. I watched my baby slip away from me and I finally am starting to get you back and now you are slipping away again" the tears fell down her face as Sarah listened

"Mom I don't care who my father is or was, because I have you. It wasn't that I couldn't come to you or that I didn't know how to come to you, you have this new family and I love you and Ma I do, but" Emily looked at her "You are this family, this isn't a new family this is your family Sarah, those children upstairs are your family, Jennifer is your family and if you hadn't worked it out yet the team is your family. And Derek is protective of his family, they love you Sarah, and you just don't know them well enough yet"

Sarah wrapped her arms around Emily "Mom I love you so much, but where do I fit in to this, is there room for me in your family" Emily rubbed her back "Oh sweetheart you fit in this family, Jennifer loves you like you're her daughter, she wants to protect you like a mother does, we want you to love our babies because they love there big sister, you fit right here sweetheart" Emily took her hand placing it over her heart "you fit here because you are my daughter, you are my first born, this is your home and I love you so much and so does Jennifer"

"I know you are here, you are my family mom so is Ma, but I want to get to know him mom?"

"Did me and your grandmother do something wrong that made you do this?" Sarah sighed softly as she looked at her mother who at this point had gone past mad to boiling mad in the space of half an hour. "Well aside from the fact he is family, he also I have a right to get to know him" she said as calmly as she could, she really didn't get why her mother was so angry at her.

"He gave up that right! He give up any right to be in my life the day he cheated on Mom and told me I was an disgrace to the family and I should have had you aborted" Emily stopped putting her hand over her mouth "what did you say Mom?" Sarah said; she knew her mom and grandfather never got on, but he said he loved her and mom this just made her head spin.

Emily was so mad she never meant for that to come out "Sarah" she said softly looking at her daughter "He wanted you to what" Emily sighed "he said it, you was born and that was the last time I spoke to him, there isn't anything more" she sighed

Emily kissed Sarah on the cheek as she looked towards the doorway seeing JJ, Sandy and their children in their arms "Sarah this is your home and always will be and you fit in, you fit in our lives, we miss you, your mom misses you" JJ said softly as they both walked in "You promise Ma?" Sarah said with unsure eyes "I am more than sure I love you as though you are my own and I will protect you as you are my own" Sarah nodded though the tears fell from her eyes

"You knew?" Sarah asked JJ, "Not really, but with what your mom told me I had an idea" she admitted "But really Sarah what made you keep this from us and more importantly from your mom?" JJ asked calmly "He says he's proud of mom and that he wishes they could sort things out and put the past behind them" JJ shook her head "Some things are not that simple though, but I will have to agree with your mom he is not welcome here" JJ said firmly.

"Now since you have woken everyone in this house up, can we please get some coffee" JJ said as she looked at Sarah. "Mom I am so sorry" Sarah said as she walked over to Emily, who had managed to calm down "I never wanted you to know that Sarah" Sarah nodded as they all sat around the breakfast table as Sandy and JJ made them all a drink and Sandy started on making breakfast. JJ moved the plates as Sandy told her to go sit back down.

* * *

**A/N I tried to make this work but I am not sure it has this though is the last chapter before I fast forward a few months so Emily is back at work.**


End file.
